Give It Up
by Mystery Girl 911
Summary: James is cut badly but he tries to take care of it himself so no 'babies' him, but when Kendall sees him looking for the First Aid kit all he wants to do is make his boyfriend better. Kames! One-shot. This is for Ireland Maslow! Happy Birthday babe! :)


**Give It Up**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**A/N:** This one shot is for Ireland Maslow! Whose birthday is today! Happy birthday babe ;) Hope you enjoy!

Kendall Knight walked into his shared room to see his boyfriend, James Diamond, tear the draws of their dresser apart looking for something.

"Whatcha looking for?" The blonde asked raising an eyebrow.

James turned around keeping his right hand behind his back to face his boyfriend. "Em nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing…" Kendall mused and he walked a little closer to James to see what he was hiding behind his back.

"Well I gotta go….bye!" The brunette said making his way around his inquisitive boyfriend without Kendall seeing his right hand. When he exited his room he peeped his head back in. "Bye the way….you wouldn't know were the first aid kit is?"

"James are you hurt?" Kendall asked trying to get a better look at him but it was merely impossible when the boy keep inching away.

"N-n-no, I'm not hurt." James replied adding a nervous laugh at the end of his sentence. "I'm looking for the first aid kit beeeeecause…..em Carlos had an accident."

"Uh-huh." The smaller boy replied crossing is arms and raising his eyebrow, clearly not buying any of this.

"Yup." James replied popping his 'p'. "So if you could just tell me where we keep the first aid kit then I can be on my way and help Carlos before he bleeds to death."

"Why can't Logan do it? I mean he knows more about first aid then you do." The blonde said inching closer causing James to back into the counter. He was practically trapped now.

James arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean let Logan do it and we can have some fun." Kendall said inching even closer to James so there was no space between them.

The pretty boy gulped. "As much as I loved too-"

James' excuse was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own. He raised his head up breaking the kiss before it got deeper and it let to something else. "Ok Kendall can you like stop being horny for like a second! We're losing precious time! Carlos is dying!"

"Carlos is dying or are _you_?" Kendall asked.

"Huh?" The brunette replied and then saw that during the kiss Kendall had managed to get James' right hand, which was hidden behind his back, in his view. "Oh that's just fake blood…."

"Oh just give it up!" The blonde replied rolling his eyes.

"But it's the truth baby!" James retorted.

"Come on." Kendall said and started leading his bleeding boyfriend to the table.

"No babe! I can do it myself; I don't need you to baby me!" James protested but the blonde continued to lead him to the kitchen table.

"No I'm not going to baby you; I'm going to take care of you." Kendall corrected him and pulled out a seat for his 'patient'.

James rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'it's the same thing' before doing what he was told. The pretty boy gave his hand to Kendall who examined it.

"Ok, let's see." The blonde said to himself as he examined James' hand. Kendall saw that there was a long cut that was pretty wide and bleeding slowly but it looked like it would be hard to stop. "You might need stitches."

The brunette pulled his hand back quickly. "What?! But that means I would have to get a tetanus shot!"

"You can let me help you now and not get stitches or you could go to the hospital and get stitches and a gigantic needle poked into you!" Kendall replied, slightly over exaggerating about the 'gigantic needle' in hope his boyfriend would just let him make it better.

"Fine! You can 'baby' me." James groaned and gave Kendall back his hand.

"Take _care_ of you." The blonde corrected im knowing James didn't like to be babied. Kendall got up and got the first aid kit from one of the presses. It was quite large seeing that Mama Knight had four hockey playing boys and one of them did dangerous stunts every chance he got.

James watched as his boyfriend placed the first aid kit on the table and taking out the supplies the blonde needed to help him. Kendall took out a wipe and gently cleaned the cut before taking out a bottle that looked like a bottle of spray paint.

"James this might sting." Kendall warned him as he shook the bottle of what James decided to call 'The Stingy Spray' as he didn't know what the name of the spray was.

The brunette hissed as the substance graced his skin and bite his lip so we wouldn't look weak in front of Kendall.

"Baby what bandage do you want?" Kendall asked holding up two sets of bandages, one was your average plaster and the other one had a cute little puppy on it. James pouted and pointed to the puppy bandage.

"Aww my little baby." Kendall cooed and kissed the pretty boy's cheek.

"Hey, hey, hey! You are my submissive baby!" James corrected him. The blonde gently placed the puppy plaster on the cut.

"There all done." The blonde told him.

"No! You gotta kiss it better!" James pouted and held out his injury.

Kendall kissed the brunette's cut. "Mmwa!"

"Kendall?" James said.

"Yeah?" Kendall replied raising an eyebrow.

"My lips hurt too." The pretty boy said slyly and gave the blonde a sexy smirk.

"Well then….." Kendall replied.

The two leaned in over the table and pressed their lips together. James parted the blonde's lips, slipping his tongue in between them. He mapped out every inch of the smaller boy's mouth before finding Kendall's and twirling their tongues together before giving it a tug. Kendall moaned and the pretty boy's mouth swallowed it before they parted. James pressed his forehead up against Kendall's.

"All better." James whispered.

**A/N: **Heyy guys! I hope you enjoyed that. Also I decided to do a Christmas story. It's a Kames story! And it's up, it's called Fairytale of Ney Work. Please check it out! So keep an eye out for that! Anyways again Happy Birthday to Ireland Maslow! Go check out her stories they are AMAZING! Also please review!

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


End file.
